totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Mbocian87/Kto na kogo głosował w "Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny" (teoria)
Hej wszystkim. Wraz z tym artykułem chciałem rozpocząć nową serię, w której to będę przedstawiał swoje teorie związane z Totalną Porażką. Na wstępie mam przygotowane kilka teorii, a w dzisiejszym artykule zająć się chciałem przeanalizowaniem tego jak najprawdopodobniej potoczyły się głosy w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny. Tak więc zaczynajmy. Wstęp Kiedy słyszymy o głosowaniu w owym odcinku najczęściej nasuwają się nam na myśl dwa możliwości glosowań. W jednym z nich Zoey i Cameron głosują na Scotta, Lightning na Zoey, a Scott na Lightninga. Drugi przypadek to gdzie głosy Zoey i Lightninga idą na Scotta, głos Scotta na Zoey, a głos Camerona na Lightninga. Wiemy także, kto ile głosów otrzymał podczas tego głosowania, gdyż mówi nam o tym Szef Hatchet. Wersja nr 1 Głosy w pierwszej wersji powiedziałem jakie są już powyżej. Wg mnie ta teoria jest mniej wiarygodna i już mówię dlaczego. Na początku gdyby (zwłaszcza Scott) za bardzo nie chodził i nie prosił ludzi o głosowanie na konkretne osoby, to mogłoby się to sprawdzić. Cameron i Zoey współpracowali od początku i mieli wspólny plan wyeliminowania Scotta. Chcieli przekonać do tego także Lightninga, ale jak to Lightning jedynie im przytaknął. Ciekawym faktem jest to, że nikt nie kombinował w tym odcinku przeciwko Cameronowi. Czyżby przewidzieli że on wygra? Jeśli ta wersja byłaby prawdziwa, to po co np Scott miałby przekonywać Camerona do głosowania na Lightniga? Wersja nr 2 Bardziej wiarygodna wersja wg mnie i trochę rozpiszę się na jej temat. Odcinek zaczyna się gdy Cameron i Zoey rozmawiają o eliminacji Scotta. Ten jednak wszystko słyszy i pozbywając się na chwilę Camerona próbuje przekonać Zoey do eliminacji Lightninga. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, że Zoey go najzwyczajniej w świecie wyśmieje. Ona nie chciała eliminować Lightninga mimo jego świetnych warunków fizycznych, a Scotta, który wyeliminował jej chłopaka. Każdemu teraz zależy na tym, aby przeciągnąć Lightniga na swoją stronę. Zarówno Cameron jak i Scott przekonują go, aby głosował na Scotta, czy to na Zoey. Skąd wiem, że Zoey? Cóż, Scott otwarcie powiedział "żegnaj Zoey", co może być jednoznaczne z tym, że chciał ją wyeliminować. Jeśli więc tak, to nie było potrzeby, aby głosował na Lightninga. Wracając, zarówno Scott jak i Cameron są przekonani, ze Lightning się z nimi zgodził (nic bardziej mylnego). Wówczas gdyby Scott przekalkulował sobie wszystkie głosy wychodzi, że on i Lightning głosują na Zoey, a Zoey i Cameron głosują na niego, czyli jest 2-2. Albo dochodzi więc do dogrywki i Scott przegrywa i odpada, albo do dogrywki, którą wygrywa i zostaje. Scott mógł także wygrać wyzwanie, ale nikt o tym nie rozmawiał. Za to podczas wyzwania, Scott przekonuje Camerona do głosowania na Lightninga, mówiąc, iż rzekomo Zoey się go obawia. Cameron wyglądał na takiego co faktycznie by uwierzył mimo swojego rozumu. Wg Scotta wychodzi na to, że on i Lightning głosują na Zoey, Zoey na niego, a Cameron na Lightninga, więc gdy Zoey nie ma immunitetu to odpada. Szczęście dla Zoey, że Lightning jest głupi i nie posłuchał... (nie no znaczy jakby był mądry to też by nie posłuchał) ...Scotta. Gdyby wersja nr 1 była prawdziwa, to całe latanie Scotta byłoby nie potrzebne w tym odcinku. Podsumowanie Wersja nr 2 jest wg mnie tą prawdziwą z potoczeniem się głosów. Po coś to przekonywanie było. Scott był zbyt pewny siebie na ceremonii by mogło być inaczej. Na początku chciał współpracować z Zoey i wyeliminować Lightninga, ale zmienił zdanie. Sam powiedział, że chce wyeliminować Zoey, a Camerona przekonał do głosowania na Lightninga, aby nie doszło do dogrywki. Lightning jednak wyrolował Scotta i to on pojechał, a właściwie poleciał do domu wraz z towarzyszem. Zobacz także